


worth it

by Spikedluv



Series: Team_Zude Comment!Fic [1]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: Jude wears Zero’s jersey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Zude Comment!Fic/Art Fest](http://team-zude.dreamwidth.org/26133.html) at [Team Zude on DW](http://team-zude.dreamwidth.org) using the prompt: _Jude wears Zero’s jersey_.  
>  Written: October 10, 2016

Zero’s uniform was lying on the bed when Jude crossed the hall from the bathroom after his shower. His steps slowed when he saw it, a crazy notion taking form in his brain. Jude dismissed it with a huff of breath that wasn’t quite a laugh, and went to the dresser to get out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt to sleep in. He turned around with the articles of clothing in his hand, his gaze drawn to the uniform again. No, Jude told himself, it was a ridiculous idea.

Jude dropped the clothes on the mattress and reached for the knot keeping the towel around his waist. The towel fell and Jude’s eyes darted to the doorway, then back to the bed. He’d probably look foolish if he did it. Jude reached for the jersey, pulling it across the comforter to his side of the mattress. His heart raced, as if he was doing something illicit.

Jude picked up the jersey off the bed and listened, but all he heard was the muted sound of the television from the living room where Zero was watching Sports Center to see if he was mentioned. Jude slipped the jersey over his arms and pushed them through the armholes, and then pulled it on over his head. When the material settled, the hem hung below his hips.

“Hey, Jude!” Zero called. “I heard the shower turn off, are you . . . .” Zero’s words dried up when he appeared in the doorway and saw Jude standing there, wearing his jersey. “. . . coming out to watch the game highlights?” he finished absently, his heated gaze moving over Jude, whose skin prickled as if, like the moth, he’d gotten too close to the flame.

Jude swallowed hard, but didn’t try to speak. He shifted a little bit so he faced Zero, and felt the jersey slide against over-sensitized skin.

Zero stepped fully into the bedroom. “What . . . ,” he began, then started again. “What are you doing?”

Jude straightened his shoulders. Zero didn’t sound mad. He sounded . . . .

“Just trying it on,” Jude said. He tried for light, but his mouth was too dry to pull it off. “What do you think?”

Zero let his gaze run over Jude again, as if he hadn’t already done that very thing. “You wearing anything under that?” he asked.

. . . turned on.

“Why don’t you come over here find out?” Jude said, feeling braver now that he could gauge Zero’s reaction.

Zero didn’t move. “Turn around,” he said.

A shiver went through Jude at the command in Zero’s voice. He obediently turned around. Zero didn’t speak, and Jude began to feel self-conscious as he wondered how much of his ass the jersey covered. He fisted his hands at his sides so he didn’t reach back to find out.

Zero moved silently across the room, and Jude didn’t realize he was there until his hands cupped Jude’s ass through the material. Zero rubbed his hands over Jude’s cheeks, the rough slide of the material went through Jude and settled low in his belly. Zero moved his hands up Jude’s body, taking the jersey with them until he’d raised the hem high enough to expose Jude’s ass.

Jude could feel Zero’s gaze on him even after Zero let the material fall back into place. Zero pressed his front to Jude’s back and reached around him to take Jude into his hand. “What made you do this?” Zero said, his lips brushing Jude’s ear.

Jude shuddered at the feather touch of warm breath over sensitive skin, and the rough drag of the jersey over equally sensitive skin. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “I just . . . .”

“Actions have consequences,” Zero said, his voice full of promise. Zero released Jude, and slid his hand up Jude’s chest to rub his nipple through the material. Jude’s bitten back moan of protest at the loss of contact turned into a gasp of pleasure when Zero gently pinched him.

Zero turned them until they were facing the bed, and said, “Bend over, Jude.”

Jude bit his bottom lip as he bent over the bed and braced his hands on the mattress. He closed his eyes when he felt Zero go to his knees behind him. Zero pushed the jersey up, pressing kisses to each portion of skin he bared, until the material puddled at the small of Jude’s back.

Zero kept one hand there, preventing the jersey from sliding back down to hide Jude’s ass from him. He stroked the other hand down over the round fullness of Jude’s cheek, gently spreading it from the other with his thumb, opening Jude up to his gaze. Zero’s lips dragged over Jude’s skin, creating a trail of fire that flared in the wake of his kisses, all the way to the very center of him. Jude knew what was coming, but even so he wasn’t ready for it when Zero’s tongue touched him.

It was just a gentle lap, like a kitten at a bowl of milk, but it made the muscles in Jude’s thighs strain. Zero circled the tip of his tongue around Jude’s hole, and then swiped the flat of it over him before teasing him once more with the tip. Jude was shaking from anticipation as much as arousal when Zero finally pressed the tip of his tongue inside him.

Zero pulled his tongue out and teased the sensitive skin around Jude’s hole again before pressing back in. It was too much, and not enough, and Jude finally broke and made a sound of frustration. As if that had been what he’d been waiting for, Zero stabbed his tongue inside him, and Jude nearly sobbed with relief. Zero reached between Jude’s legs and gently squeezed his balls, then stroked the length of him. Jude had to brace knees that wanted to give out on him.

“Turn around,” Zero said. He had to repeat it because Jude’s brain was still trying to process the sudden lack of stimulation.

Jude turned around slowly, his body flooded with arousal and clumsy with it. Zero helped ease him down onto the edge of the mattress, and then he raised the jersey over the erection jutting from Jude’s body. Zero leaned in to lick off the drop of pre-come oozing from the slit. He licked down the length of the shaft, and then laved Jude’s balls.

Zero raised his head and said, “Shove back.”

Jude was glad Zero was distracted with the task of getting the lube out of the night stand while he awkwardly pushed himself back on the mattress. Zero discarded his boxers and undershirt before he climbed onto the bed and settled between Jude’s legs. He stretched out over Jude to give him a kiss, and then leaned back on his heels and stroked a finger over Jude’s hole; wet, and open, and _empty_.

Zero pressed in with one dry finger, and Jude opened for it. Jude closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on breathing as Zero fucked him with that single digit. Jude barely registered Zero withdrawing his finger until he felt the cold slippery slide of lube and the stretch as Zero entered him with two fingers. Jude gasped at the stretch, the fill, the gentle brush of Zero’s fingers across his prostate.

Zero slowly fucked Jude with two fingers as he bent over him and took the head of his cock back into his mouth. The breath left Jude in a rush and his hips strove to move, to thrust up into Zero’s mouth, to push down onto his fingers. When Zero withdrew his fingers, Jude expected Zero to give him three (because Zero was obsessive about taking care with Jude), but instead he felt the blunt head of Zero’s cock pressing against his hole, demanding entrance.

Jude groaned, but forced himself to relax as Zero pushed in, his cock stretching Jude, filling him. Jude didn’t breathe until Zero was all the way inside him. Neither one of them moved for a moment, and then Zero shifted, as if he couldn’t hold still any longer, and Jude groaned again.

“Can I . . . ?” Zero said, his voice strained.

“Fuck, yes,” Jude gasped. He gasped again when Zero pulled back, and then pushed in again.

“Too much?” Zero said.

“No,” Jude said, reaching for Zero. “Come on,” he said. “Fuck me . . . I want you to . . . hard.”

“Jesus christ, Jude,” Zero said, but his hips drew back, and then snapped forward, as if he couldn’t help himself.

Jude groaned. “Yeah.” He wrapped a leg around Zero’s back and tried to draw him in even deeper.

“You’re a menace,” Zero panted, thrusting hard and deep into Jude, just the way Jude needed it.

Jude arched his back and clutched at Zero’s shoulder with one hand, curled the fingers of the other into the comforter to ground himself as each thrust of Zero’s hips drove him closer to the edge. Zero bent over Jude and brought their lips together. The kiss was messy, and uncoordinated, and Jude moaned into it when the new position trapped his cock between the delicious friction of their bellies and pushed his leg back further, opening him up wider so that his body drew Zero in more deeply.

Zero pulled out, and then thrust back in. “Fuck,” he groaned.

Jude released the comforter and slid that hand over the back of Zero’s head until his fingers tangled with the longer strands of his hair. He pressed his other hand against Zero’s back, and pulled with his leg, urging Zero’s hips to move faster, his thrusts to go deeper. Their lips were still touching, though not properly aligned enough to be called a kiss. Jude loved the feel of Zero’s stubble against his lips, the hot pants of breath against his skin as they exerted themselves.

Jude was concentrating on those points of connection between them, and so it came as something of a surprise when the heat that had pooled in his belly suddenly expanded throughout his body all the way to his toes. In a panic, Jude released Zero’s shoulder and scrabbled at the jersey, attempting to pull it up and out of the way.

“What’s wrong?” Zero said.

“I’m gonna . . . ,” Jude said. “I don’t wanna . . . .“

Zero seemed to get it, despite Jude’s inability to form a full sentence. He raised up just enough to give Jude room to tug at the jersey, but the change of angle hit Jude just right, and his fingers stuttered as they lost the signal from his brain.

Jude’s muscles clenched and his eyes closed even though he wanted to keep them open, and for a long moment he forgot how to breathe. When feeling returned to his fingertips, and he could see again without white lights dancing behind his eyes, Jude realized that Zero remained still above him.

“Zero, what . . . ?”

“Couldn’t move,” Zero said, his voice strained. “You were holding on to me so tight.”

Jude slid his hand down to the back of Zero’s neck and squeezed. “Can you move now?”

“‘Fraid to,” Zero admitted with a huff of pained laughter. “Gonna be over the first time I do.”

Jude raised his other hand to touch Zero’s shoulder again, and realized there was come on his knuckles. He glanced down his body and noticed that Zero’s jersey hadn’t come away unscathed. “Um . . . .”

Zero gave another huff. “Yeah. That was fucking hot.”

“Is that gonna stain?” Jude said.

Zero groaned. “Don’t make me laugh, I’m trying to . . . .”

“I’m not trying to make you laugh,” Jude argued. “I . . . .”

Zero had brought the uniform home so he wouldn’t have to run by the Arena before an early morning photoshoot, and now he was going to have to stop there anyway.

“It’s fine, Jude,” Zero said, as if he’d read Jude’s mind.

Jude raised disbelieving eyes to Zero’s face.

Zero smirked and gave Jude a raised eyebrow. “Worth it.”

Jude laughed, then took in the way Zero held himself taut above Jude. “Not yet,” he said dryly, and then tightened his muscles as much as he could when they still hadn’t fully recovered from his own orgasm.

Zero’s eyes went wide. “You . . . ,” he began. The words cut off when he had no choice but to move his hips, and thought, much less forming words, became impossible.

Jude placed his lips to Zero’s ear and spoke softly. “Love the way you feel inside me. Gonna still feel you tomorrow. Want you to come inside me. Maybe next time you can go bare and we can both come all over your jersey.”

Zero laughed and groaned at the same time, and then he went stiff as his hips stuttered to a stop. Jude imagined he could feel Zero swell that final bit inside him, and each pulse as he emptied himself into the condom.

Jude wrapped his arms around Zero and held him as Zero melted into him until Jude had taken the full weight of him. A moment later Zero moved, and Jude felt cold where they were no longer pressed together.

“Sorry,” Zero said, the word coming out slightly slurred.

“I don’t mind,” Jude said, and then added, “I like it.”

Zero recovered enough to pull back and withdraw from Jude without losing the condom. He tied it off and aimed for the wastebasket, and then flopped down on the mattress beside Jude. “You’re an asshole,” he breathed.

It took Jude a second to rewind and recall what Zero was talking about. He laughed as he turned his head towards Zero. “Worth it?”

Zero smiled and tangled his fingers with Jude’s on the mattress between them. “Abso-fucking-lutely.”

Jude grinned at Zero, who grinned stupidly back. Definitely worth it, he thought.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> For writing updates and Zude reblogs, follow me on Tumblr, where I’m [Spikedluv](http://spikedluv.tumblr.com/). Additionally, I’ve created a Zude-specific community on DW: [Team Zude](http://team-zude.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
